Trapped
by richanssi
Summary: An EunHae story written by me / "Dia tuli, tetapi ia bisa mendengar mu. Dia buta, tetapi ia bisa melihat mu. Dia bisu, tetapi ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan mu."


Trapped

Title: Trapped

Characters: Eunhyuk (Lee Hyukjae) , Lee Donghae, Super Junior

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rate: PG-13

Languange: Indonesian

* * *

Matahari hari mulai terbit dari arah timur, menampakkan sosoknya yang terang benderang. Perlahan-lahan, cahanya memasuki kamar Eunhyuk yang berwarna krem berhiasi pernak-pernik bertemakan Paris. Di sana, berbaring si rambut merah dengan guling dan selimut yang menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya dari udara dingin yang menusuk tulang. Cuaca dingin yang mulai menyelimuti seluruh kawasan di Seoul, menandakan musim gugur akan segera berakhir.

Selagi Eunhyuk tidur dengan damai, telepon genggamnya berbunyi dan mulai menggemakan seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dia mencoba bangkit dari kasurnya yang sangat nyaman dan mengambil telepon genggamnya yang tergeletak di atas meja kayunya, di samping ranjang kasurnya. Dengan mata yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka dan suara yang serak, ia mengangkat panggilan telepon tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo" ujarnya, sambil menggosok matanya dengan punggung telapak tangan. "Ya, Eunhyuk-ah! Bangun!" teriak sang penelepon. Eunhyuk menjauhkan telepon genggamnya sejenak dan mendekatkan lagi ke telinganya. "Sepertinya aku tidak butuh alarm untuk membangunkanku, suara mu sudah cukup untuk memecahkan gendang telinga ku" katanya dengan suara sarkastiknya. Penelepon itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar balasan Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa, Sungmin? Tidak bisakah kau menelepon ku lebih pagi lagi?" ucap Eunhyuk. "Maafkan aku" tawa Sungmin. "Hari ini kau mempunyai tugas baru, cepat bangun dari tidur mu dan datang ke sini, Pemalas!"

"Oh Sungmin... Kau bilang aku tidak akan mempunyai tugas selama seminggu ini?" balas Eunhyuk dengan suara yang jengkel. "Sebenarnya tidak, tetapi Kyuhyun meminta mu untuk melaksanakan tugas ini" ujar Sungmin. Eunhyuk rasa, ini terlalu pagi untuk meninju seseorang saat ini.

"Asshole" ujar Eunhyuk dengan logat inggrisnya. "Cepat bangun dan bersiap." Ucap Sungmin. "Ah iya, Kyuhyun juga ada di sini. Jadi, kau bisa meninjunya selama yang kau mau" tambahnya. "Terserah" balas Eunhyuk. "Aku tutup. Bye Sungmin." Eunhyuk memutus panggilan teleponnya dan bergegas bangkit dari ranjang kasurnya.

Ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dengan handuk yang menggantung dengan bebas di pundaknya.

Eunhyuk hanya membutuhkan 5 menit dengan berjalan untuk sampai di kantornya dari halte bus. Kantor Eunhyuk berlokasi di daerah Incheon, ia membutuhkan 1 jam perjalanan dengan bus untuk sampai di sana. Ukuran gedung kantornya tidak terlalu besar dan mewah, bangunannya hanya memiliki 3 lantai. Lantai pertama, tempat dimana para pelanggan mengisi formulir penggunaan jasa kantor Eunhyuk. Lantai kedua dipenuhi oleh ruangan para pegawai dan sebuah perpustakan. Yang terakhir, lantai tiga hanya dijadikan sebagai gudang perusahaan.

Sebelum menginjakkan kaki ke dalam bangunan tersebut, Eunhyuk memandangi kantornya sejenak. Di sana, terpampang sebuah papan LED besar bertuliskan _We Take Care and You Pay_ yang merupakan nama perusahaan tersebut. Malu, itu yang dirasakan Eunhyuk apabila ada orang yang menanyakan dimana ia bekerja atau membuat lelucon mengenai tempat bekerjanya tersebut. Walaupun memalukan, ia senang bekerja di sana karena tidak terlalu memerlukan otak dan tenanga yang banyak, ia cuma bekerja untuk mengurus orang-orang yang berkebutuhan khusus maupun orang aneh dan mendapatkan gaji yang tinggi. Tanpa basa-basi, ia memasuki bangunan tersebut agar tidak dianggap aneh oleh orang-orang yang sedang melintasi kantornya. Ia mendorong pintu kaca kantornya tersebut dan berlari menghampiri Sungmin. Di sana, terlihat Sungmin dan Siwon sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan.

"Sungmin, mana kertas yang harus ku baca?" tanya Eunhyuk. Segera Sungmin langsung memberi kertas yang harus ia baca dan mengisyaratkan Eunhyuk untuk langsung menuju ke perpustakaan. Ia menuruti perintah Sungmin dan berlari ke lantai atas melewati tangga.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Eunhyuk melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk bersama tumpukan buku novel di sampingnya. Ia langsung berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memukul kepalanya dengan kertas yang ia genggam.

"Lee Hyukjae!" rintih Kyuhyun sambil mencoba melindungi kepalanya dari pukulan Eunhyuk. "Aku hyung mu! Cobalah bersikap sopan dan jangan pernah kau memanggil ku Hyukjae!" omel Eunhyuk, tidak bisa memberhentikan dirinya dari memukuli Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan memeluk Eunhyuk dan membuat muka yang lucu. Eunhyuk memandangnya dengan jijik dan melepaskan dirinya dari Kyuhyun. Ia langsung duduk di matras bersama Kyuhyun dan tumpukan buku novelnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepada hyung mu?" ucap Eunhyuk, mulai membaca tumpukan kertas yang ada di tangannya. Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan tawa dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Eunhyuk memberikan Kyuhyun pandangan muramnya dan melanjutkan membaca kertas-kertasnya dengan serius.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa di dunia ini banyak sekali orang aneh?" gumam Eunhyuk. "Ada apa Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun, mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku ke arah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menunjukan kertasnya kepada Kyuhyun dan menunjuk ke bagian deskripsi. "Dia tuli, tetapi ia bisa mendengar mu. Dia buta, tetapi ia bisa melihat mu. Dia bisu, tetapi ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan mu." ucap Eunhyuk dengan keras. Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya ketika membaca ulang deskripsi klien yang akan ditangani Eunhyuk.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyanya. "Mana ku tahu" balas Eunhyuk dan kembali membaca sisa kertas yang belum ia baca.

Setelah menghabiskan berjam-jam untuk membaca seluruh kertasnya, Eunhyuk bergegas pergi dari kantornya menuju rumah kliennya tersebut. Ia melambaikan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun dan berkata, "Aku pergi dulu, selamat bersenang-senang dengan pacar mu Kyuhyun!" teriaknya dari pintu keluar. Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan muka yang menunjukkan kemuakannya kepada Eunhyuk.

Sesampai di lantai dasar, Eunhyuk lekas melambaikan selamat tinggal kepada Sungmin dan Siwon dan langsung keluar dari bangunan tersebut.

Ia kembali membaca kertas yang ia pegang selagi berjalan ke arah halte bus. Di sana tertera alamat yang harus ia datangi, _Gangnam-gu Apartemen No. 718_. "Gangnam-gu Apartemen? Itu tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah ku. Ah Sungmin bodoh, kenapa ia tidak bilang saja kalau alamatnya di sini." omel Eunhyuk sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus.

Setelah ia tiba di halte bus, ia mencari tempat duduk selagi menunggu bus. Ia mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya dan menyumbatkan telinganya dengan earphone untuk mendengarkan lagu. Ia memandangi langit biru yang perlahan berubah menjadi kelam kelabu. Ia memandang sekilas ke arah arloji silver yang melilit di pergelangan tangannya. Jarum pendeknya menunjukan pukul 9 pagi, tetapi langit sudah terlihat seperti pukul 6 sore. Ia beruntung selalu mengingat pepatah yang berbunyi _Sedia payung, sebelum hujan_.

Setelah menunggu sekitar setengah jam, akhirnya bus yang ia tunggu datang. Harapan untuk duduk dan tidur di dalam bus seakan-akan melayang begitu saja saat ia melihat tidak ada kursi yang kosong. Dengan berat hati, ia hanya berdiri selama perjalanan menuju Apartemen Gangam-gu.

_718_

Angka tersebut terpampang di tembok yang berada tepat di sebelah pintu masuk. Menandakan Eunhyuk sudah sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Tempat tinggal kliennya tersebut berada di lantai 7 dan terletak di ujung lorong yang beralaskan karpet tebal tersebut. _Mewah_, batinnya. Dengan tegas, ia mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut, tetapi setelah berapa ketukan tidak ada satu pun yang membukakan pintunya.

"Lee Hyukjae, kenapa kau sangat bodoh?" omelnya kepada dirinya sendiri, ia baru menyadari ada bel di bawah nomor apartemen tersebut. Ia langsung memencet belnya dan dalam sekejap ada seorang wanita yang sudah cukup berumur muncul dari balik pintu. Ia sudah berseragam lengkap seakan-akan sudah siap pergi untuk kerja. Ia memberikan Eunhyuk senyuman yang manis dan menyapanya. Eunhyuk membalasnya dengan membungkukkan badannya dengan maksud hormat.

"Annyeonghaseyo, saya Eunhyuk." Eunhyuk mengulurkan tangannya selagi memperkenalkan diri dan berjabat tangan dengan wanita tersebut. "Ah iya, kau yang saya tunggu-tunggu!" gumamnya sambil menyeringai. "Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama" ujar Eunhyuk, memberikan pandangan menyesal. "Tidak apa, silahkan masuk!" balasnya. "Panggil saja saya Mrs. Lee" tambahnya. Eunhyuk mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Mrs. Lee untuk masuk.

Selagi melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen Mrs. Lee, Eunhyuk menemukan dirinya terkagum saat mengamati sekelilingnya.

Apartemen milik Mrs. Lee ini terlihat sangat rapih, bersih dan nyaman. Dihiasi oleh barang-barang mahal yang bermerek terkenal. Eunhyuk pikir dia tidak akan memiliki apartemen maupun rumah seperti ini walaupun sudah menabung seumur hidup.

Dindingnya berwarna coklat kayu dengan lantai yang beralaskan karpet tebal persis seperti yang ada di lorong depan. Di dinding juga terpajang beberapa bingkai foto dengan berisikan 3 orang di dalamnya. Eunhyuk pikir itu merupakan foto keluarga kliennya tersebut walaupun sedikit heran karena hanya ada wanita tersebut dan dua laki-laki muda. Mungkin saja ayah kliennya tersebut memang terlihat muda.

"Eunhyuk-ssi, itu kamarnya Donghae. Anda masuk saja, saya harus berangkat sekarang juga." kata Mrs. Lee, sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar dengan pintu berukirkan Lee Donghae di atasnya. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk. Mrs. Lee melambaikan selamat tinggal ke arah Eunhyuk dan perlahan meninggalkannya berdua diri dengan seorang Lee Donghae. Ya, Lee Donghae.

Sebelum memasuki kamar Donghae, Eunhyuk mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu. Setelah ia menginjakkan kakinya di dalam kamar Donghae, ia hanya melihat seorang anak laki-laki sebayanya yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang tidur dan dilapisi oleh selimut tebal bergambarkan nemo.

Dia memakai t-shirt berwarna putih yang dilapisi jaket tebal di luarnya dan syal merah yang melilit di lehernya. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna coklat yang halus dengan poni yang hampir menyentuh matanya yang sedang tertutup.

_Lucu_, kesan pertama Eunhyuk.

Selagi memandangi Donghae, sebuah pertanyaan muncul di dalam pikiran Eunhyuk. _Apakah sebenarnya Donghae sedang tidur atau ...?_


End file.
